Kai (2): Eternamente juntos…Eternamente Separados…
by Yahab
Summary: Si me voy podrás hacer tu vida sin interferencias, y si me quedo no podrás apartarme de tu lado, está en mi naturaleza, es algo más fuerte que yo, incluso más fuerte que mi lealtad y mi compromiso con las diosas. /Y además respecto a mi condición no puedo hacer nada./ Existo de una forma que es muy diferente a la tuya. Podemos estar eternamente juntos y eternamente separados.
1. La voz que Clama

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>(Secuela de "Kai 1: El Encuentro")<strong>

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Epiritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Segunda Parte: Eternamente juntos…Eternamente Separados…**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: La voz que Clama.**

**...**

_Hace cien años en el pacifico reino de Hyrule ocurrió un curioso suceso, cuentan los sabios que durante todas las noches se escuchaba el misterioso aullido de un Lobo._

_Un aullido lleno de dolor, nostalgia y tristeza, los sabios no podían explicarse de dónde provenía este sonido, ni tampoco porque ellos eran los únicos capaces de escucharlo._

_Entonces ésta gente comenzó a tener miedo._

" _**¡Porque solo nosotros los sabios lo escuchamos!"**__ Clamaban de manera asustada. __**"Seguro que es una clase de maldición"**__ proferían dejando atrás todo su raciocino._

_Comenzaron abandonar el reino y de la nada en Hyrule no quedo ni un solo sabio. Todos habían huido creyendo que de verdad el aullido estaba maldito…_

.

.

La voz del hombre se escuchó sombría y severa.

-¿Ha vuelto! ! !

-Señor hace tres meses que se escucha hasta en los más recónditos sitios de Hyrule.

Seis de los siete sabios se habían reunido en la sala del trono. Durante tres meses el aullido de un misterioso Lobo se escuchaba noche tras noche, todas las noches.

La gente del reino había comenzado asustarse y de un momento a otro el rey de Hyrule se había visto envuelto en terribles apuros.

-El pueblo clama explicaciones, ¿Qué vamos a decirles?- profirió uno de los hombres.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. De pronto las puertas se abrieron con un sonido sordo y un misterioso joven entro en la estancia.

Su larga capa morada siseaba de forma susurrante por el piso y sus largos cabellos color zafiro sobresalían de la capucha.

-Llega tarde Aragón.- clamo el ministro Makivelo desde lo profundo de la estancia. Pero el joven ignoro sus palabras.

Sus violáceos ojos se posaron en el rey unos instantes y después hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Me ha llamado Alteza?

El rey asintió preocupado.

-Vas a decirme lo que pasa-clamo con cierta autoridad y al mismo tiempo respeto.

-¿Por qué yo señor?

-Tú me dijiste una vez porque el aullido se había detenido, porque había cesado después de 100 largos años.

Los otros seis sabios miraron al que se encontraba al frente.

-Si… y todos se rieron. ¿Por qué han de creerme ahora?

-Eres el sabio más viejo de Hyrule.

-Solo tengo 26 años señor.

-Aunque los demás tengan cerca de 70 tú eres el que más tiempo ha estado a mi lado. Bueno más o menos.

El rey suspiro de manera honda. Impa entro en la sala de los tronos y al ver al joven ahí presente le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Señor ¿porque confía en el que renuncio a su puesto para convertirse en "_adivino de pueblo_"?- dijo uno de los otros sabios desde el fondo.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunto el rey ignorando el ultimo comentario.

-Lo sé- respondió él- es tan claro como el agua.

-¿Tiene condiciones?

-Solo una… no interferir en el futuro. No necesito espectadores alteza.

Entonces entendió a lo que se refería y con un gesto de su brazo ordeno que todos salieran de la sala, incluyendo a Makivelo quien refunfuño de mala manera. El rey se quedó con el joven a solas y después le dedico una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué volvió? Y ¿Por qué esta vez todo el mundo lo escucha?

-Porque está más cerca… eso es todo. Antes aullaba desde el umbral y por eso solo los sabios y aquellos que tenían algún tipo de contacto con aquel mundo podían oírlo. Pero ahora está de este lado de la línea y es normal que todo el mundo pueda escucharlo.

**""**hace 16 años dejo de aullar porque había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero ahora un triste giro del destino ha hecho que perdiera aquello que tanto ama… pobrecito- susurro -su alma clama de dolor y tristeza.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

-No podemos. Solamente él mismo puede.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer!?, el pueblo está asustado, ¡Quieren explicaciones y hay un gran peligro de que se desaten revueltas!

Los ojos violáceos de Aragón miraron al rey de forma curiosa.

-Señor… solo puedo hablarle.

-Entonces ¡Hazlo!- rugió de manera desesperada.

-No garantizo que funcione. ¿Por qué querría escucharme?, yo no tengo nada que le interese.

**""**Señor… no se detendrá nunca si ella no vuelve a su lado.

-Ella? ? ?

El adivino se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella sala. Ya no tenía nada que decir.

**[***]**

Cuando cruzo los pasillos nuevamente saludo a Impa.

-¿Qué busca el rey contigo?

-Soy descendiente de uno de los originales siete… eso es todo. También estoy consciente de que lo que sucede es culpa de la princesa Zelda.

-¡De la princesa!

-Ella hizo llorar al Lobo y ahora me toca mi arreglarlo.- clamo son cierta resignación- ¿En dónde está ella?

-En la sala de música… tocando.

La Sheikah miro en cierta dirección y después agacho la mirada de forma nostálgica.

-Desde hace tres meses que no me dirige la palabra… ese día cuando volvió llorando solamente me dijo "_Todo era una mentira Impa_" y ahora no deja de tocar el piano de esa forma triste. Ya ni siquiera sale a los jardines.

**""**No sé qué fue lo que paso… estaba tan feliz con su amigo, dijiste que la lastimaría ¿acaso es eso?

-Estaba escrito Impa. Ella iba sufrir en cuanto se enterara de su naturaleza.

-No te entiendo. ¿Y porque dices que fue ella quien hizo llorar al lobo?, ¿es porque solía pararse sobre su tumba?

-Lastimo sus sentimientos… ¿no escuchas el aullido por las noches?, dice _"por favor regresa. Te amo"_

-¿Qué!?

-Es el espíritu del joven héroe.

Impa sacudió la cabeza un par de veces porque no entendía nada. Aragón le pidió que lo llevara con la princesa y la tutora acepto aunque de forma algo confusa.

Cuando entraron en la sala de música, la princesa Zelda estaba recostada ligeramente sobre el piano.

Aragón miro al cielo a través de una de las ventanas de la estancia, el tenue rojizo del firmamento comenzaba a hacerse visible.

-Es ahora o nunca- dijo de forma bajita.

Se acercó a la joven y se inclinó ante ella.

-Princesa Zelda…- la llamo, pero ella no pareció responderle, seguía en la misma posición que antes, con los ojos vacíos y vidriosos.

Entonces Impa la movió un poco. La joven se despabilo de manera repentina y la miro con cierto disgusto.

-Princesa Zelda- volvió a llamar el adivino- esta vez sus ojos se posaron en él pero de manera desinteresada.

-¿Qué desea?- susurro con desanimo.

-Antes que nada… sé que no le interesa pero. Mi nombre es Aragón, anteriormente era uno de los siete sabios en la corte de su padre, he venido a pedirle que escuche el llamado del lobo.

-El lobo- susurro ella nuevamente de forma desinteresada- ¿Cuál lobo señor?

Aragón se acercó a ella y con un gesto de la mano le indico que escuchara. La princesa suspiro de mala manera, no tenía ganas de estar conversando con nadie, aun así algo en aquel misterioso hombre la hizo obedecer sin rechistar demasiado.

Cuando el crepúsculo cayó completamente el aullido comenzó a ser audible. Impa abrió los ojos como platos y se abrazó a si misma sintiendo un terrible escalofrío.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡Pero que rayos!?- musito Zelda

El aullido musitaba de manera triste palabras legibles para su fino oído.

-Esta triste…- dijo Aragón.- yo sé que usted también está triste, pero él la había esperado durante mucho tiempo y usted ha lastimado lo único que realmente tenía, ha lastimado sus sentimientos. Sé que la culpa también fue de él pero… ¿No cree que merece ser escuchado?

Nuevamente sus violáceos ojos se clavaron en el firmamento. Escucho sollozar a la princesa y de su capa saco un pañuelo. Ella lo acepto y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- musito de manera bajita escondiendo el rostro en el pañuelo.

-Tenía miedo… todos tienen miedo, es algo inherente a nuestra naturaleza incluso después de que morimos.

**""**Princesa, ha estado tan ensordecida en su llanto, que no ha escuchado el aullido ¿cierto?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo levanto el rostro y negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuántos días lleva?" musito de manera raída.

-¿Días?- musito también Impa de manera confundida- Lleva tres meses aullando…toda la noche, todas las noches. Desde que cae el crepúsculo hasta que llega el sol del amanecer. ¿No se había dado cuenta princesa?

La mirada de Zelda se quedó perdida. Pálida. Aragón le tendió la mano y ella le devolvió su pañuelo.

-Escuche- clamo él de forma susurrante.- Mañana….

-¿Mañana?- pregunto confundida.

El joven Adivino se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

-No entiendo nada- clamo Impa por lo bajo- ¿Tú hiciste llorar a ese a lobo?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo. Las estrellas relucían de una bonita manera pero al mismo tiempo se veían tan tristes, tan nostálgicas.

Escucho atentamente al aullido que se repetía…

"Perdóname"… "Regresa"… "Perdóname"…"Te necesito"… … … "Perdóname"…"Te amo"

Una lágrima escurrió por su rostro y una de sus manos llego hasta su pecho cómo si de repente se sintiera muy herido.

**[***]**

Mientras caminaba por el cementerio suspiro de manera pesada.

-Todo pasa como debe de pasar… es un poco pronto para presentarme pero creo que no podemos seguir esperando. La princesa sí que es terca.- clamo mientras se perdía en las callecitas bordeadas por las numerosas tumbas.

Al final llego hasta la efigie del lobo.

Durante tres meses había cambiado mucho, aquel lugar triste y solitario ahora estaba lleno de ofrendas y regalos.

-Señor héroe…- clamo el adivino.

El lobo pardo no le dedico ni una mirada. Solo se quedó ahí sentado en sus cuartos traseros mirando fijamente hacia el castillo de Hyrule.

-Señor héroe… lo volvió a llamar.

Pero Link seguía sin hacerle caso, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Entonces suspiro, "Tal para cual" musito de manera cansada.

-Parece que todavía hay gente en Hyrule que lo recuerda, ¿Pero sabe porque su tumba se ha llenado de regalos?...

Parecía que le hablaba a una piedra pero aun así siguió con su charla.

-La gente tiene miedo… creen que ha echado una maldición igual que hace 100 años, creen que si le traen ofrendas se pondrá contento y dejara de aullar. Señor héroe ¿No se ha dado cuenta cierto?

Nuevamente le escurrió una lágrima por el rostro, era verdad que no había notado que la gente iba y venía desde hace tres meses.

-Usted es igual que ella…

Se acercó al espíritu y deposito junto a él el pañuelo que la tarde pasada le había prestado a la princesa. El olor de Zelda lo hizo volver al mundo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

-También se ha ensordecido en el dolor, tampoco ha podido escuchar que ella también llora a su manera.

Lo miro de forma confundida, era el segundo humano que podía verlo aparte de Zelda, olfateo el pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que olía a agua salada. Puso las orejas gachas y su corazón se llenó de tristeza.

-Escuche…- susurro Aragón, había calculado bien la hora y aunque él no podía escuchar nada debido a la distancia sabía que en el fondo Link si podría.

Aguzo las orejas y por primera vez escucho las tristes notas del piano, la canción sonaba como si alguien muy herido estuviera detrás de las teclas.

-Está llorando… también tiene miedo y está muy confundida. No sabe qué hacer y por eso mismo debería de ir a buscarla. No debería de tener miedo, usted sabe que ella lo ama es solo que por alguna razón se ha asustado, tal vez no debió esperar tanto para darle la noticia.

El lobo pardo lo miro de manera atenta, aquel extraño irguió una leve sonrisa y después él mismo decidió levantarse y dejar su lugar de reposo después de tres largos meses.

Abandono la tumba de un salto y después emprendió carrera hacia el castillo. Tenía miedo de que ella le volviera a decir que lo odiaba pero…

-Zelda está llorando… por mi culpa- susurro con el corazón destrozado.

Corrió todo lo que pudo sin dejar que su miedo se interpusiera.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Fic:**

bueno pues aquí empezamos con la segunda parte, por cierto que la primera cosa importante que tengo que mencionar es esta: **""Continuación de un dialogo, **es una indicación que ya había estado poniendo desde la primera parte pero en realidad es precisamente aquí en donde hago uso de ella, básicamente porque durante las conversaciones hay ciertos silencios y como en ocasiones hay mas de un personaje decidí emplear este recurso, seguramente alguien ya lo había visto en alguna novela, el valle de Los Lobos esta repleto de ellas y originalmente para el fic yo la había preparado con dos dos símbolos de "mayor que", pero el fanfiction no los agarra así que decidí cambiarlos por dos comillas en negritas (**""**)

**...**

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Este capitulo también es un poco triste pero no se preocupen de seguro Link encuentra la forma de arreglar las cosas.

y ahora si desde este momento hace presencia Aragón, nuestro querido adivino de pueblo, el va a ser mi OC ayudante en esta historia jajaja y ademas va a jugar cierto papel importante junto con Impa y cierta idea que en un inicio había comenzado como un juego bobo poco a poco ira tomando forma a lo largo de esta segunda parte.


	2. Perdoname

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Perdóname**

**...**

Al igual que todas las mañanas se sentó frente al piano, toco una melodía y después de un rato abandono las teclas. No podía dejar de pensar en los lamentos y el aullido, y ahora que lo recordaba hace tres meses que no rondaba por ahí el ministro Makivelo. La noche pasada le había preguntado a Impa y solo fue hasta entonces que se enteró de que aquel día unos guardias lo habían encontrado desmayado en el cementerio, cuando despertó no recordaba absolutamente nada lo cual significaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le había pasado.

Suspiro de manera ahogada mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Tampoco había dejado que Link le diera explicaciones solamente había corrido y le había dicho "Te odio"

-No era cierto… y se lo dije- susurro de manera triste y dolida. No sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, él había sido su único amigo en años y además también era la persona a quien amaba, aun así el miedo de verlo intangible había hecho reaccionar en ella sus instintos de supervivencia, la parte racional de su ser que le pedía a gritos que corriera y que se alejara.

Se limpió una lágrima del rostro y después se viro inquieta al escuchar unos pasos. No había nada… absolutamente nada. Se recostó ligeramente sobre el piano tratando de consolarse a sí misma.

-"Link… quiero verte"- pensó de repente y comprendió que su corazón también sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora tenía miedo, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer o como debía volver, o cómo lo vería o lo trataría de ahora en adelante. Todo era tan confuso y ella era demasiado joven como para poder encontrar todas las respuestas.

Se levantó de forma resignada y se viro para volver a su cuarto. Los débiles pasos se escucharon de nuevo, la princesa se detuvo y nuevamente miro hacia todas las direcciones muy confundida. En la sala de música solamente estaban ella y un montón de muchos y variados instrumentos, aun así…

-¿Qué es esto…?- clamo llevándose una mano hasta su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida sentía una clase de presencia, una clase poder… una esencia misteriosa.

Él irguió las orejas y después deshizo su camuflaje al entender que ella podía sentirlo.

Zelda retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio aparecer frente ella de forma mágica y misteriosa al gran lobo pardo rodeado de pequeñas lucecitas. Sus grandes ojos azules la miraban con cierto miedo y también con un gran vacío y una inmensa tristeza.

Habían pasado 4 años y aun así lo recordaba tan claro como aquel día.

Por unos instantes su cabeza no hizo una analogía correcta y se acercó de manera lenta para poder acariciarlo.

-Oh Link... ¿En dónde te habías metido?- susurro estirándole el brazo al tiempo que se inclinaba.

El gran lobo cerro los ojos al tiempo en que sintió la mano de la joven posarse sobre su cabeza, por unos instantes lo acaricio con dulzura pero después su mano lo atravesó como si no existiera.

Zelda se quedó mirando su mano en el vacío y después de parpadear un par de veces se levantó de un solo salto. Su mente cansada y confusa le había gastado uno mala broma, por unos instantes había visto al lobo como a "Link el héroe" y de alguna extraña manera se le había olvidado que su Link era precisamente "Link el héroe".

Él también parpadeo confundido. No sabía si reírse o sentir ternura, pero al final opto por mostrarse. Su cuerpo brillo rodeado de lucecitas y después de un rato se presentó ante Zelda con su forma humana. Su rubio cabello y sus ojos azules no habían cambiado en nada pero sus ropas eran completamente diferentes, las típicas prendas de campesino que solía llevar habían desaparecido y ahora vestía unas extrañas ropas verdes y un curioso gorrito puntiagudo.

La miro de forma tímida, aunque después de un rato agacho la mirada e hizo pequeños círculos en el piso con una de sus botas.

-Hola- le susurro de forma tierna.

-Ho..Hola- le contesto ella con la cordura un poco fuera de su sitio.

-Lo siento,- musito él de forma triste- … he sido un egoísta, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Zelda se quedó callada sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba como loco.

-Entiendo.- volvió a musitar de la misma manera- merezco que me odies- clamo de forma dolida- no merezco estar a tu lado, yo… de verdad lo siento, solo quería que supieras… que todo lo que hice fue porque te amo. Siempre ha sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos, aunque… ahora ya no importa,- susurro- espero que cuando nos veamos al otro lado puedas perdonarme.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levanto la vista para verla de frente. Zelda quien había enmudecido solo vio sus ojos vidriosos, él le irguió una sonrisa tierna pero no pudo evitar que se le desbordara una lágrima.

-Nos vemos Zel- susurro limpiándose el rostro- será mejor que desaparezca, ya vuelvo al otro lado, Farore debe estar muy enojada conmigo- clamo en tono gracioso al tiempo que desaparecía.

-¡No Link!, ¡No!, ¡Espera no te vayas!- dijo con miedo cuando lo vio con intenciones de desaparecer ante ella- ¡Por favor… no, no me dejes!, perdóname, ¡Perdóname!, no quiero que te vayas- clamo llorando.

Link dejo de desaparecer y la miro un tanto confundido.

-Es que yo… no sé, no sé qué hacer, ni que decir, solamente… me siento tan perdida, pero no quiero que te vallas.

-Si me voy podrás hacer tu vida sin interferencias, y si me quedo no podrás apartarme de tu lado… está en mi naturaleza, es algo más fuerte que yo, incluso más fuerte que mi lealtad y mi compromiso con las diosas. Allá en el otro lado me espera un buen castigo, pero puedo soportarlo sabiendo que algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Y además respecto a mi condición… no puedo hacer nada, perdóname. Existo de una forma que es muy diferente a la tuya. _Podemos estar eternamente juntos y eternamente separados*_

**""**¿Que dices Zel?, ¿Me quieres contigo?

-Sí, si te quiero. ¿Qué clase de pregunta boba es esa?- clamo una vez que la voz le había vuelto completamente y que su cuerpo había despertado de ese largo, largo letargo.- No te vayas, perdóname. También quería volver… pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto él de forma curiosa.- pues como siempre… bajando a los jardines, cruzando el agujero y llegando al cementerio. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?

-No- susurro y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rojo.- Pero no sabía si estabas molesto. Te dije cosas horribles y no sé cómo enmendar mis palabras. Link… no te odio- clamo de forma tímida.

Sus bonitos ojos azules brillaron de alegría y se acercó a ella con tantas ganas de abrazarla. Pero Zelda retrocedió un tanto confundida.

-Lamento tanto que no puedas tocarme… no lo intentes, solo terminaremos lastimándonos. ¿Se te olvida que eres un fantasma?- pregunto de forma curiosa.

-Me ofendes tanto,- refunfuño de forma divertida- la última vez que nos vimos te lo dije, no soy un fantasma, soy un espíritu, yo no ando por ahí con mis lamentaciones.

-¿Entonces, por qué aúllas tanto?

-Porque yo….- se quedó callado por un momento y se avergonzó de sí mismo- está en mí…- susurro después de un rato, todavía con la cara completamente sonrojada- desde mi última vida cuando obtuve esos poderes.

Por primera vez en muchos meses la oyó riese de manera agradable. Hacia demasiado tiempo que ninguno de los dos era realmente feliz, pero en ese preciso momento, en ese pequeño instante, ya todo estaba olvidado, se miraron nuevamente de forma tierna y descubrieron en sus miradas que ya todo había pasado.

-Entonces ¿si me perdonas..? ? ?

-Si… creo- dijo de forma curiosa irguiendo una ceja.- sé que mi mente no funciona bien últimamente, pero…déjame ver si entiendo.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y se despeino deforma curiosa.

-Link el héroe es el Lobo, y tú eres Link el héroe… entonces tú de verdad eres el Lobo.

-Si- clamo él de forma divertida.

-Y hace 4 años tuuuu…

- Si ¿yooo?, ¿Qué?

-Te trasformaste en Lobo y me hiciste salir del castillo.

-Si?

-Me mostraste el camino a la tumba…- continúo de forma inquisitiva.

-Si?

-¡Y me besaste!- clamo de forma sonora.

El rostro de Link volvió a cambiar de tono y agacho la cabeza sumamente avergonzado.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, ¡Tú me besaste!, ¡Tú me robaste mi primer beso!

-Esto…este.. yo.. es decir..- balbuceo de forma tonta y nerviosa.

-¡Pervertido!- gruño fingiendo enfado. Pero después de un rato no pudo contenerse más y al ver la cara preocupada de Link soltó una bonita risa.

Él la miro todavía avergonzado pero le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

-No voy a decir que lo siento… sería una mentira. Además fue un momento muy bonito, uno que había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Lamento si fue un beso robado. ¿La próxima vez, me lo corresponderías?

-Solo si se pudiera- suspiro ella de forma nostálgica.- no podemos tocarnos, ¿verdad?- dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-Oye Zel…- la llamo desviando la mirada.

Sus ojos se posaron en los instrumentos que había en el salón de música. Hizo una curiosa mueca y después Zelda se sobresaltó cuando el piano comenzó a tocarse solo.

-Es cierto que no soy un fantasma, pero las cosas que puedo hacer se parecen mucho a las que ellos hacen- clamo de forma graciosa.

El resto de los instrumentos comenzaron a tocarse solos, dándole poco a poco forma a los sonidos y articulando una melodía.

-¿Qué no podemos tocarnos?... bueno, no es del todo cierto. Ya me has visto tomar objetos antes ¿No?

-Ah? ?. Si es verdad- profirió un tanto confundida.

-Le puse el pie al ministro y también le di un manzanazo- refuto mientras una risita se le escaba de la boca.

-¿Pero… cómo?

-Bajo esta forma, puedo fundir mi esencia con la naturaleza, con el aire, la tierra, el agua… incluso el fuego… es como poder utilizar magia elemental en todo su esplendor. Si me concentro puedo materializarme por tiempo indefinido.

Le tendió la mano a Zelda y ella por unos instantes dudo en aceptarla. Había esperado años para poder tocarlo y ahora tenía algo de miedo, suspiro de manera honda y después cerró los ojos para tenderle también su mano todavía con los nervios de pensar que en cualquier instante lo atravesaría.

Pero no sucedió, y ella abrió los ojos al sentir que su mano se unía a la de él. Lo miro de forma asombrada y él le sonrió de forma tierna.

-Es verdad que no es un contacto físico como cualquiera… por eso no deje me tocaras antes, te hubieras dado cuenta de inmediato.

-Si..- susurro clavando la vista fija en sus manos. Sonrió de alegre manera y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él sintiendo como su corazón se alocaba. Era cierto que el contacto no era físico, era algo diferente, era como tocar una especie de energía cálida y acogedora. También era cierto que no era algo completamente solido pero era lo suficientemente firme para sentirse real y verdadero.- No eres una mentira- susurro con felicidad desmedida.

-No, no lo soy- le dijo de forma traviesa. Irguió la ceja de forma curiosa y después le dedico una mirada picara.

Lo siguiente que la princesa supo fue que la había tomado de la cintura y que él había acercado demasiado su rostro.

Durante un rato sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.

-Te amo..- le susurro de manera bajita mientras unía su frente con la de ella.

-También te amo Link… sé que lo sabes- le hablo de la misma forma sin ocultar sus sentimientos, sin ocultar ese gran amor que le había tenido durante años.

Sintió como los labios de él acariciaban su rostro hasta posarse en la comisura de los suyos, le regaló un tierno beso y entonces ambos sonrieron de alegre manera.

-Hay Link… ¿Que has hecho?- clamo de manera tierna- este es un amor un poco más que imposible- le dijo rodeándolo con los brazos y sintiendo esa cálida esencia.

-Ya sé… perdóname.

-No quiero… no quiero perdonarte, sería como negar mis sentimientos y no quiero.

-También te hice llorar durante muchos meses- susurro de manera algo triste.

-Si… y yo también te hice llorar… y además por mi culpa asustaste a toda la gente de Hyrule- le dijo haciendo que él soltara una risita.

-Si... pero fue porque te extrañaba.

-Lo sé. Pero ya no vas a extrañarme, ¿vas a estar siempre a mi lado verdad?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?

-Ya no quiero mentirte.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho.

-Si- musito con tristeza.

-¿Es algo triste?

-Mucho…

-Entonces no me lo digas… no ahora.

Se abrazaron un poco más fuerte, mientras la música seguía y seguía en una melodía tierna cargada de muchos sentimientos.

-Debes saberlo…

-Sí. Pero será otro día… quiero decirte algo.

-Dime- le susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Es verdad que nos lastimamos pero… quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz contigo, no me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado.

-Zelda…

-Te quiero Link… te adoro y sobre todo te amo.

Se apartó un poco de ella y volvió a juntar su frente con la suya.

"Gracias" musito sintiendo como toda su existencia se estremecía ente aquellas palabras. La miro nuevamente de forma traviesa y con agiles movimientos la invito a que bailaran.

Por un rato se rio de manera divertida porque la idea parecía algo tonta pero después de ver sus bonitos ojos se dejó llevar por el momento uniéndose a él y a la música, a esa melodía que parecía su fiel cómplice.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto de forma divertida.

-Sé que no lo recuerdas- dijo mientras daban vueltas de forma graciosa- pero he vivido tantas veces y siempre termino por aprender a tocar algo, esta melodía no es un producto de mis poderes de _"Fantasma"-_ clamo soltando una carcajada- yo de verdad se tocar todas estas cosas.

-¿De veras?

-Si- susurro- ¿te gusta?

- Es muy bonita.

-Te la escribí hace mucho tiempo- le dijo con voz tierna al tiempo en que volvía estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Ella suspiro de manera honda y le correspondió de la mejor manera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se había perdido completamente entre sus brazos.

Pudieron haberse quedado así eternamente pero algo extraño sonó junto a la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***La frase más bonita de Kai y también en la que está inspirada este fanfic. Original de el libro: _EL valle de los Lobos _de Laura Gallego García. En la saga de "Crónicas de la torre".

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

**Jajaja** ¡Ay Link! te descubrieron que andas por ahí robando besos xD.

bueno pues por fin las cosas se ven un poquito mejor para este par de enamorados, aunque..., es tal y como Zelda dijo "un amor un poquito mas que imposible" . Bueno al menos por el momento.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que de todos los que llevo este es el que más me ha gustado, la canción en la que me inspire fue la de **Forbidden Friendship **un **Ost** de la primera película de **How to Train your Dragon** (Como Entrenar a tu Dragón), la cual simple y sencillamente me parece super hermosa. No puse asterisco ni lo agregue a las Notas de autor porque considero que de seguro cada quien le puso su propia melodía :).

Y bueno iba a subir este capitulo desde temprano, pero la verdad es que me mordió una Skulltula y estoy incapacitada jajaja, no se crean es broma, bueno más o menos, la verdad si estoy incapacitada y la verdad si me mordió una araña, ¿especie? ¡A saber las Diosas cual seria!, me atacaron a traición durante la noche xD, y bueno como tengo una pierna paralizada no puedo andar de un lado a otro, hoy no fui a mi servicio, ni a la biblioteca, ni a clases, ¡No pude ver a mi Dario Sensei!, estoy Triste TT_TT, (el único lugar que he pisado en todo el día fue un consultorio medico x_x) iba a subir este capitulo y cuando estaba haciendo las ultimas correcciones se me acabo la pila de la Laptop o_0 y bueno pues como no me puedo mover libremente de un lado a otro ya se imaginaran como sufrí al estar en la plata baja y darme cuenta de que el cargador se me había olvidado en el tercer piso.

En fin...

De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los espero el siguiente miércoles para descubrir cual fue el extraño ruidito que sonó junto a la puerta jajaja. ;D


	3. La Promesa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**""Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: La Promesa**

**...**

Había sido una noche extraña y extenuante, el aullido llevaba tres meses resonando por todo el reino y de alguna forma se sentía muy cansada, no podía dormir por las noches sintiendo que en cualquier momento ese sonido la ensordecería.

Bostezo por largo rato, como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho algo muy extraño, miro hacia todas partes pero a esas horas de la mañana la parte alta del castillo estaba desolada.

En los pisos superiores solamente estaba la sala de música y otros sitios de poco interés para los habitantes de aquel enorme sitio. Los sirvientes permanecían en las plantas bajas y los guardias afuera en los jardines.

El rey había salido a negociar a las tierras externas llevándose consigo a la reina y también al primer ministro.

Podría decirse que estaba completamente sola…

El extraño sonido volvió a sonar de manera insistente. Extraño, pero curiosamente articulado. Era como una tierna melodía que distaba mucho de lo que había estado escuchando durante los últimos tres meses.

Camino hasta la sala de música y entonces supo de dónde provenía aquello. Era evidente que algo de esto tenía que ver con la princesa Zelda pues ella era la única que solía entrar en aquella sala.

Poso la mano en picaporte y lo giro con extremo cuidado.

-Princesa Zelda. ¿Qué es todo este… escandalo…

La frase se le quedo incompleta porque lo primero que vio al entrar fue a los instrumentos tocándose por sí mismos y a la princesa dando vueltas sola, como si estuviera bailando con alguien invisible.

Cuando escucho la voz de su tutora se desequilibró por completo y termino por ir a aparar al piso. La música también se detuvo y varios de los instrumentos se cayeron al suelo.

-Estoy bien- musito ella como si hubiera contestado a la pregunta de alguien.

-Me estoy volviendo Loca..- clamo Impa con un serio tic en el ojo.

Las noches de desvelo y las extrañas cosas que últimamente le decía Aragón ya la tenían con los nervios de punta. Y ahora, esto.

Sintió que se mareaba y también dio a parar contra el piso.

"¡Impa!" escucho que la princesa le gritaba pero ya se había desmayado completamente.

[***]

Ella suspiro de manera honda y le correspondió de la mejor manera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se había perdido completamente entre sus brazos.

Pudieron haberse quedado así eternamente pero algo extraño sonó junto a la puerta.

-Princesa Zelda. ¿Qué es todo este… escandalo…- la voz sonó un poco seria y también un poco asustada.

Link y Zelda se detuvieron abruptamente y entonces ella sintió como por primera vez el cuerpo de él se desvanecía volviéndose aire. La música dejo de sonar y entonces ella perdió el firme agarre que hasta entonces había tenido, no tenía nada en que sostenerse y literalmente fue a dar contra el suelo.

-¡Auch!- gruño un poco por el golpe que se había dado.

Link la miro con espanto y después se arrodillo junto ella.

-¡Zelda perdóname, ¿estás bien?!- clamo de forma preocupada.

-Estoy bien- le musito con una sonrisa, sus anteriores palabras estaban demasiado presentes en su cabeza _"__Si me concentro puedo materializarme por tiempo indefinido__" _pero era más que obvio que la repentina aparición de la tutora los había desorientado a ambos.

La abrazo de manera tierna y después la ayudo a levantarse.

-Me estoy volviendo Loca..- clamo Impa desde la puerta de la estancia con un serio tic en el ojo.

Ambos voltearon a verla y después la vieron caer como una res al piso.

-¡Impa!- grito la princesa de forma preocupada.

Se acercó a la tutora y la levantó un poco, era muy pesada cuando estaba inconsciente y por más que la sacudió no consiguió despertarla.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la princesa sumamente preocupada frente a ella.

-Princesa…- musito de manera raída.

-¿Estas bien Impa?, lo siento.

-Estoy bien… creo que las tonterías de Aragón son las que me están volviendo loca.

Abrió los ojos como platos y vio como un curioso vaso flotaba junto a la princesa.

-Gracias Link- susurro ella.

Impa volvió a marearse y nuevamente fue a dar contra el piso.

…

Cuando despertó nuevamente lo hizo porque sintió que se ahogaba, se despabilo un poco asustada y descubrió que la princesa le había tirado el vaso de agua encima.

-Lo siento- la escucho susurrar- llevabas mucho tiempo inconsciente y sentí miedo.

Por fin pudo levantarse y Zelda la llevo hasta una de las salas del castillo.

-Perdóname Impa… oye te ves muy mal. ¿A caso no has dormido?

-No- musito de forma cansada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es el aullido princesa… todo el mundo dice que suena leve y raído y que en ocasiones solo es por breves periodos, pero yo lo escucho de manera clara y sonora, toda la noche, todas las noches. Es como si se hubiera pegado en mi cabeza y además…

Hizo afán en continuar pero todavía se sentía mareada y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo siento- susurro Zelda.

-No es su culpa… no debe hacerle caso a ese loco adivino. Se lo digo yo que lo conozco, desde joven y siempre ha sido muy extraño.

-Pero es cierto Impa- le dijo con firmeza.- Lastime a Link y por eso estaba llorando.

Ladeo los ojos hacia un lado y después puso una mirada tierna. Impa siguió la dirección de su mirada pero ahí no había nadie.

-También lo siente- clamo de repente y dice que desde ahora en adelante va a portarse como un chico bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Confía en mí, te lo prometo esta noche ya no abra más aullidos.

…

Detrás de la princesa Link miro a la Sheikah un poco arrepentido.

-Lo siento- le dijo de forma sincera, pero ella no lo escuchaba.- Que ironía- susurro de manera curiosa*.

Se abrazó a Zelda con mucho cariño y ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te sientes bien princesa?- preguntó la tutora.

-Si ya estoy bien.

-¿Paso algo con tu amigo?- hablo con cierto nervio esperando a no meter la pata.

-Si…

-Y bien?

-Ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

Pero al pronunciar esas palabras sintieron como los brazos de Link se crispaban, recordó que tenía que decirle algo importante y que también no era algo bonito.

-Hoy no- susurro ella de manera queda y los ojitos de Link se viraron hacia otro lado.

[***]

Al día siguiente se reunieron nuevamente en el cementerio como solían hacerlo antes de que todo cambiara.

-Caramba!, ¿Qué ha pasado en este sitio?- clamo ella.

Link suspiro un poco.

-Hay gente que me recuerda.

-Creía que tu vida había sido hace trecientos años.

-Si así es. Pero las leyendas nunca mueren- dijo con una risita divertida.

-De verdad que fastidiamos a mucha gente ¿Verdad?

-Más o menos. ¿Ves? Impa dijo que el aullido era extrañamente perceptible. Eso confirma mis sospechas.

**""**Solo la gente con conexiones al otro lado puede verme. Al inicio creía que solo tú me veías por la relación que habíamos llevado…

-¿Y no es cierto?

-Solamente en parte. Creo el resto de la respuesta está en tu alma. Sé que todo el mundo lo ha olvidado, pero tú no deberías hacerlo. Zelda… somos hylians, nunca lo olvides.

**""**Sé que la gente ya no cree en la magia, pero tú tienes que creer en ella, porque está dormida justo aquí en tu alma.

Le dijo mientras le señalaba el pecho.

-Magia? ?. ¿De verdad existe?

-Si existe. Y tú eres parte de ella.

-No, no puede ser.

-Vas a creerme.- clamo de forma autoritaria y graciosa.- El Lobo… bajo esa forma puedo cruzar fronteras, fue así como salte hacia este lado.

**""**También es la razón por la que la gente puede escuchar el aullido. Pero no todos lo escuchan igual. Impa es la prueba más clara de ello, después de todo, es descendiente de las sombras… del pueblo de los Sheikahs. En algún lado también tiene escondida su magia, es una herencia.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo reflexionando un poco.- ¿Por qué estás aquí Link?

-Porque quiero estar a tu lado.- le contesto con ojos enamorados.

Ella irguió una ceja de forma curiosa y él suspiro un poco cansado.

-¿Es tan complicado?- pregunto ella.

-Es… muy extraño. Cómo quisiera que te acordaras.

-Desde el otro día estas con eso, recuerdos, recuerdos, siempre recuerdos. ¿Qué debo recordar?, me acuerdo perfectamente de todo.

Entonces él negó con la cabeza.

-No… y tampoco es posible. Es una ley de la vida siempre empezar de cero.

-No entiendo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Sabes que sí.

-Pero tal vez me golpees muy fuerte. Dirás que soy un celoso y también un loquito enamorado.

Una curiosa risa lleno el cementerio.

-No digas bobadas. ¿Vas a contarme?

-Sí.

Miro al cielo de forma nostálgica y después se abrazó a ella.

-Pero… tendría que decírtelo todo. Incluso esa cosa triste.

-Esa cosa triste- repitió ella casi como un susurro. -¿De verdad es tan mala?

-Es mala desde nuestro punto de vista.

-Entonces… creo que esperare a saberlo.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato y después Zelda sintió que se resbalaba.

-Con qué tiempo indefinido eh!- refunfuño de manera graciosa.

-Es indefinido, no sé si es poco o es mucho, podrían ser unos instantes o muchas muchas horas. Lo siento.

-Dime Link… cuéntame, ¿Qué le paso a mi joven héroe?, ¿Te comió un monstruo?, escuche que en las épocas antiguas había bastantes por estos rumbos.

-Mmmm. No sé si fue un monstruo pero era realmente grande e increíble. Cuando menos me di cuenta creo que ya estaba muerto.

-Lo dices con mucha calma.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada Zel.

-Cierto…

-Fue todo tan extraño- musito de repente y después sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las raras ideas.- Perdóname por mi culpa tú…

Zelda lo miro de forma curiosa. ¿Por qué Link se había interrumpido a si mismo de esa manera?

-Me prometerías una cosa.

-Claro.

-Cuando te diga la verdad… debes seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué?

-Vivirás tu vida como se debe- dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Sí..- susurro ella.

-Es una promesa.

-Es una promesa, no puede haber nada tan malo, no después de lo que ya paso.- se acurruco sobre su pecho y después juntos miraron al cielo.

-Es una promesa.- susurro él de forma bajita- no puedes romperla- hablo con voz nostálgica.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***Que ironía que no lo escuche ahora pero si cuando estaba aullando como loco jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Bueno aquí esta la clave de todo, sé que el capitulo es muy, muy corto pero también es uno de los más importantes, y bueno pues si todavia no lo captaron, esta bien, al final espero que entiendan el razonamiento de Link: ese de que es un espíritu NO un fantasma xD

Por cierto que Impa va a necesitar una buena bolsa de hielos para su cabeza jjajaja


	4. Travesuras de fantasma

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

****»**Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Travesuras de "fantasma"**

**...**

Ese día Zelda no acudió al cementerio. Link dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su tumba y después de un rato tomo su forma de Lobo.

Escuchó de manera atenta y después frunció el ceño. A la distancia tras los muros del castillo de Hyrule podía escuchar perfectamente a la voz del ministro refunfuñando.

"Niña estúpida" escuchó que gruñía. Se le erizaron los pelos de la rabia y en menos de lo que pensaba ya había emprendido carrera.

**…**

En la biblioteca del castillo Zelda bufo de manera molesta, había intentado escaparse un poco más temprano porque le había prometido a Link que juntos irían a pasear a la ciudadela. Pero el malvado ministro había vuelto a las andadas, durante tres largos meses había estado más que feliz, no sabía lo que había pasado pero teniendo a la princesa como zombi pegada al piano no había tenido que preocuparse por nada.

Sin embargo desde hace algunos días que había notado el radical cambio en la princesa y nuevamente se había puesto al acecho.

Zelda suspiro de manera cansada, a través de una ventana vio como el sol avanzaba por el cielo.

-"Ya es tan tarde"- pensó de manera triste. La imagen de su Link se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿En dónde está su tutora?, no se supone que debería estarle dando lecciones.- gruño de manera molesta.

-Es su día de descanso. Es MI día de descanso- recalcó de forma molesta.

-Puras bobadas, usted es un princesa, el descanso no es algo que se le tenga reservado.

Gruño para sus adentros y maldijo el hecho de que Impa no pudiera estar ahí a su lado, ella la habría defendido del hombrecillo, pero últimamente se sentía algo extraña y había ido a la ciudadela a consultar unas cosas con su amigo el Adivino.

-Piensa quedarse ahí toda la vida- refunfuño de manera molesta al ver que el ministro no abandonaba su puesto. Se había sentado en una silla y no paraba de observarla.

-Que insolente es princesa. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tantas agallas?

-No son agallas. Me molesta de sobremanera que se me quede mirando. ¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer?

Se paró de su silla y se acercó a ella de forma furibunda. La princesa retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, todavía recordaba el fuerte apretón que le había dado en aquella ocasión en el cementerio, de alguna forma su fuerza no parecía concordar con su ridículo tamaño.

Se preparó para correr hacia algún lado y después de manera misteriosa vio como el hombrecillo se caía.

La Princesa Zelda parpadeo un par de veces, no había nada en el piso con lo que el horrible ministro se pudiera haber tropezado, cerro por un momento los ojos y después de sentir una presencia familiar irguió una sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda, se viro de forma tierna y ahí estaba Link sonriéndole.

-Horrible bicho asqueroso- dijo él de forma enojada.

El hombrecillo se levantó de manera queda y la princesa de forma instintiva escondió a su amigo tras uno de los libreros.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Se cae con las rayas que no tiene el piso?- dijo de forma divertida. Pero unos segundos después se arrepintió de su pequeña broma. El hombre volvió a acercársele de forma enojada con una mirada seria como si la culpara a ella por haberse caído.

Retrocedió nuevamente hasta el librero y busco la protección de Link con ojos suplicantes, pero cuando se viro él ya no estaba, ni siquiera había hecho falta que ella le dedicara esa mirada para ponerse de nuevo en las andadas.

Por un momento Zelda puso cara de espanto al ver que él se acercaba demasiado al ministro.

-No te preocupes Zel, no puede verme ni oírme ¿Recuerdas?

Suspiro de manera tonta, por unos instantes realmente se le había olvidado. Link rodeo a Makivelo de forma ágil y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo jalo de su traje por la espalda.

El ministro se viro enojado, pero no había nadie que le hablara. Cuando recobro la compostura ya se le había perdido la princesa Zelda, profirió maldiciones de forma enojada y salió de la biblioteca echando algo más que simples pestes.

**…**

Afuera en los jardines los dos jóvenes se reían de buena manera.

-Gracias- susurro ella.- de verdad que eres un héroe.

-Siempre al servicio de mi damisela- clamo inclinándose como buen caballero. Por unos momentos se sintió nuevamente como si estuviera con vida, miro a Zelda y le dedico una tierna mirada.

-Vámonos- dijo ella de forma ansiosa.

-¿A dónde my lady?

-¿No íbamos a la ciudadela?

-Ya es un poco tarde.

-Si… vamos a buscar a Impa.

-¿A Impa?

-Voy a necesitar a alguien que me ayude a entrar de nuevo al castillo- clamo antes de soltar una risita.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-No puedes estar siempre a mi lado Link ¿O sí?

-Puedo, si así lo deseas.- le dijo de forma alegre y después ambos desaparecieron por el agujero.

**[***]**

Esa tarde cuando encontraron Impa la vieron caminar hacia una pequeña carpa.

-¿Ahí vive el adivino?- murmuro Link de forma curiosa.

-Sí, eso creo. Últimamente viene mucho a verlo. ¿Es extraño no?

-Solo hay una razón por la que una chica sale demasiado seguido ¿no?- le dijo pícaramente moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-No digas burradas Link. ¿Crees que Impa se ha enamorado?

-¿Y porque no?

-Por qué….- parpadeo un par de veces y una gota de sudor frio le escurrió por la cabeza.

-Todos tienen derecho a eso.

-Si, es cierto- susurró finalmente encogiendo los hombros de forma graciosa.

Se asomaron discretamente a la carpa y los vieron platicando alegremente.

-Ah… ese hombre- clamo Link de repente.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No exactamente pero… no es un adivino cualquiera. Hace algunos días me vio.

-¿Te vio?

-Creo que su alma tiene raíces antiguas.

-Dijo que era un ex-sabio y que antes trabajaba para mi padre.

-Un ex-sabio, que extraño. Pero de alguna forma al saber eso creo que las cosas tienen sentido.

Al fondo de la carpa Aragón irguió una sonrisa. Impa lo miro de forma curiosa y después ella se viro hacia la entrada siguiendo la mirada de su amigo.

Link y Zelda se retiraron espantados, parecían un par de niños haciendo travesuras, espiando a la tutora sin que esta se diera cuanta.

-¿Porque te escondes?- clamo con una graciosa mueca- a ti no puede verte Link

Él también se reía de forma curiosa.

-Creo que fue la inercia. Ves Zelda, cuando estoy contigo me siento con tanta vida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento y ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos de su acompañante.

-Princesa Zelda…- la voz de Impa, la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Impa- clamo tendiéndole los brazos, la abrazo por el cuello y le susurró al oído "anda llévame a casa que Makivelo me da mucho miedo"

Aragón salió a despedirlas.

-Cuídate- clamo Impa mientras caminaba al lado de la princesa.

Él asintió e hizo señas con las manos a modo de despedida.

-Vuelve pronto querida.- dijo de forma traviesa.

Algo en la frase hizo que Zelda se riera e Impa se sonrojo de sobremanera. "No estés pensando cosas raras" escucho Aragón que su amiga clamaba a la distancia, también soltó una pequeña risa y después se viro hacia su derecha.

-Señor héroe, que gusto da verlo. Y además con las ropas que le pertenecen.

-¿Quién eres Aragón?- susurro Link con la mirada fija en Zelda, la joven ya llevaba un buen trecho de distancia recorrida.

-Un amigo…

Por primera vez Link lo miro de frente.

-Venga a verme cuando sienta que algo extraño pasa.

-No pertenezco a esta época, he saltado la línea sin permiso.

-Eso cree. Pero todo pasa como debe de pasar… el destino no está escrito en piedra pero generalmente cumple sus caprichos de manera constante.

**»**Señor héroe, usted es un espíritu, no necesita esa tumba, su lugar está al lado de la princesa… el momento se acerca.

-El momento…- repitió Link de forma queda.

-La princesa Zelda está por iniciar su tarea en esta época… hay un gran mal durmiendo en el castillo.

-¿Despertara pronto?

-Si… en cualquier instante. Por eso debe permanecer a su lado, siempre.

Sus ojos violáceos se cruzaron con aquellos zafiros y por unos instantes una extraña conexión se dio entre ellos. Link asintió de manera asertiva y después de un rato desapareció como si fuera niebla.

**[***]**

Esa noche cuando Zelda se dirigía a su cuarto sintió que alguien la jalaba.

-Link… pensé que te habías ido- dijo ella, le había perdido la pista después de encontrarse con Impa y creyó que había vuelto a su lugar de reposo.

-Shhhh- chito de manera bajita como si alguien de verdad pudiera oírlo, la jalo despacio desde la espalda y la oculto detrás de unos de los pilares de la añeja estructura.

Zelda lo miro curiosamente, la mirada de Link estaba clavada en la puerta de su alcoba, también miro atentamente y después de un rato vio que se habría la puerta. Una extraña sobra con forma de diablillo se asomó a los pasillos.

La princesa respingo un poco pero Link le tapo boca antes de que produjera algún otro sonido. Finalmente, fue el ministro quien salió de aquella estancia, aunque su apariencia no había cambiado demasiado por lo que Zelda pensó que su imaginación le había gastado una mala broma.

Los jóvenes se pegaron a la pared detrás de la columna y cuando el hombre se retiró finalmente dieron un suspiro de descanso.

-¿Qué hacía ahí adentro?

-Está buscando algo- clamo Link de forma seria.

Zelda se estremeció un poco y después le dio un abrazo.

-Vamos Zel, hora de dormir.

-Si… recuérdame cerrar con llave.- susurro sintiendo un leve escalofrió.

Ambos entraron a la alcoba, Link gruño un poco y de mala manera, haciendo que el sonido se asemejara al que producía cuando estaba en su forma de Lobo.

-¿Link?

-Qué bueno que no tienes mi olfato Zel… apesta completamente a demonio.

-No exageres- dijo ella de forma graciosa, pero lo escucho silbar una extraña melodía. Y después de alguna forma el ambiente se sintió más ligero, tanto que hasta Zelda dio un suspiro.

-Cinco rupias por mis trabajos de purificación señorita- clamo de forma burlona.

Ella le dio un empujoncito y entonces ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué pasa Link, es extraño que estés por aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-¿No pensabas irte?

-No- dijo de forma seria y firme.- voy a aquedarme a tu lado.

-Eso no sería muy decente.- dijo de forma graciosa.- aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde te quedas todas las noches?

-En la efigie del Lobo, ahí es en donde suelo ocultar mi espíritu, aunque prácticamente puedo quedarme en cualquier lado.

- ya veo…

Por un rato se hizo un buen silencio, Link camino hasta la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar para mirar hacia fuera.

-Sabes…- hablo ella mientras se paraba y se acercaba a su lado.- qué tontería- susurro haciendo que él volteara.-Tienes razón, quédate a mi lado- profirió finalmente de forma tierna- nadie puede verte ni escucharte, pero yo sí puedo sentirte- dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba- tal vez sea una gran ventaja.

Él sonrió de agradable manera, caminaron juntos a la cama y después él la tiro ahí de forma juguetona. Se había quedado justo ahí encima de ella mirándola de una forma tierna y boba.

-Prometo portarme bien- susurro de manera queda.

Ella se rio de manera graciosa.

-¿Cómo si pudieras hacerme algo fantasmita?

-No me tiente señorita, si quiero puedo y usted lo sabe.

-¿Puedes?

Se miraron de forma discreta y después soltaron una curiosa risa.

-No sé Zel… pero mejor no lo intentamos, seria frustrante quedarme con las ganas.

-Eres un pervertido- susurro ella mientras le ganaba el sueño.

-Si lo soy- también le susurro de manera bajita.

Se abrazó ella de forma tierna y protectora. Zelda sonrió ante el contacto, esa cálida esencia era muy agradable, por un momento deseo tener ese contacto físico pero al mismo tiempo agradecía poder tener así a Link a su lado. Se quedó dormida en tan solo unos instantes mientras que Link la vigilaba de forma protectora.

Tras la puerta de la alcoba la sombra del diablillo volvió a acercarse, sintió el ambiente purificado y se alejó echando pestes.

-Ni te acerques- susurro el joven héroe con una mirada fiera.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba buscando pero no pensaba entregárselo. No permitiría que se acercara a aquello que más amaba.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

**"**El momento se acerca**"**, ha dicho el adivino, las palabras de un hombre que puede ver el futuro han hecho eco en la cabeza del joven heroe...

.

Y bueno ¡Que onda conmigo? jaja soy peor que Zelda me encanta fastidiar a la pobre de Impa jeje xD. Y por cierto que no se si se dieron cuenta pero ya encontré la cosita esta (****»****), no puedo creerlo estuvo todo el tiempo aquí en la pagina de fanfiction n.ñU, valla, solo era cuestion de copiarla y pegarla, pero bueno espero que no desaparezca xD


	5. Verdades de nuestro pasado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

****»**Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Verdades de nuestro pasado.**

**...**

Cuando él le dijo que el momento había llegado, no entendió exactamente a qué se refería, la llevo a la pradera de Hyrule y se dispuso a hablarle seriamente.

-Zelda. Ya llegó la hora de las verdades. Sé que es pronto pero el destino está moviendo sus hilos.

-¿De qué hablas Link?, ¿El destino?

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí?

-Si.. sinceramente es algo que me intriga, es decir, alguna vez mencionaste que cruzaste la línea sin permiso, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-No tengo permiso de estar en este mundo Zelda.

-¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza. Miro al horizonte mientras el sol del amanecer apenas si salía.

-Pero… vas a decirme algo triste ¿verdad?

-Es necesario. De lo contrario cuando llegue el momento podría ser muy doloroso.

Agacho tristemente la mirada y camino hacia el castillo de Hyrule.

-No te vayas Zelda. No me dejes aquí solo… pronto llegara y necesito que nos acompañes.

-¿Acompañes?

Pero Link no respondió a su pregunta, porque en ese instante se escucharon unos leves pasos, la princesa se viro a sus espaldas en donde unos curiosos ojos violáceos le sonreían.

-Alteza- clamo de forma alegre haciendo reverencia.

-¡Señor Aragón!.. yo… este- no sabía que decir, se había escapado de madrugada y en teoría nadie debería verla fuera del castillo.

-Es temprano- hablo él con una sonrisa – espero que eso no le moleste.

La pobre princesa se quedó aún más confundida que antes. El adivino camino hasta donde se encontraba Link mirando al horizonte.

-Señor héroe- saludo de la misma manera haciendo reverencia.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de sobremanera y sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba.

-¿Lo has traído?

-Sí. Tal y como usted me lo pidió- hizo un curioso chasquido con la boca y de entre los matorrales salió un bonito caballo blanco.- ven Kelpie- lo llamo de agradable manera.

El caballo relincho de forma gustosa agitando la cabeza y haciendo que los largos mechones de su crin le taparan por completo la cara.

Link irguió una ceja de forma curiosa.

-Espero que de verdad no sea un Kelpie- hablo de forma preocupada.

-Ya quisiera- dijo el adivino de forma sarcástica- pero no, es tan difícil encontrar creaturas fantásticas en estos días. De todas formas me hace ilusión llamarlo de esa forma.

-Si- susurro el espíritu del héroe- a donde vamos vas a ver cosas increíbles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Zelda después de que se le había pasado el asombro.

-Es un lugar especial… es, el lugar en el que comenzó todo…- dijo con voz distante y nostálgica.

Se acercó de forma cautelosa al caballo y después de darle el gusto bueno le indico a Aragón que había llegado el momento.

-Permítame Alteza- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Zelda.

Ella lo miro y después a Link de forma dubitativa.

-Lo llame para que te cuidara- respondió el rubio- el lugar al que vamos está un poco lejos, por eso salimos temprano y además solo podemos atravesar la pradera cabalgando.

-Pero no sé cómo cabalgar, ni siquiera me dejan salir de casa- clamo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del caballo.

Los bonitos ojos azules de la creatura le sonrieron alegremente. Siempre había querido tener uno, pero su padre decía que eran peligrosos y que además solo servían para los caballeros, "_la realeza siempre debe viajar en carruaje_" decía constantemente con soberbia, pero Zelda tampoco se había subido a un carruaje puesto que ni siquiera le permitían salir del castillo. Nuevamente acaricio al animal con cariño pensando que quizás algún día cuando fuera reina haría valer sus derechos.

-Entonces, ¿el señor Aragón va a cuidarme?

-Sí. Y también me prometió que no haría nada indebido- dijo con la voz un poco molesta. Deseaba tanto ser él quien llevara a cabalgar a Zelda pero su condición no se lo permitía, de vez en cuando la concentración le fallaba y tenía miedo que Zelda se cayera.

Aragón se rio por lo bajo y monto al corcel de un solo salto.

-Así de fácil alteza- clamo con orgullo y después volvió a bajar de manera fluida.

Zelda suspiro un poco, era un caballo muy alto y no estaba segura de poder dar un salto parecido. Link rodo los ojos y después le dio un zape a Aragón de forma graciosa.

-Abajo- susurro en el oído del caballo y de extraña manera el corcel se hecho al piso.

El joven adivino silbo de forma sorprendida.

-Era cierta la leyenda. Usted también puede hablar con los animales.-profirió casi en forma incrédula.

-Es cierta- clamo Link de forma victoriosa. Tomo a Zelda con mucho cariño y la sentó en la grupa del caballo, palmeo la crin del animal y este se levantó enseguida de una forma suave y cuidadosa.

Aragón todavía lo miro con sorpresa y de forma resignada volvió a montar al equino.

-Y pensar que tarde cinco años en entrenarlo.- refunfuño un poco mientras la princesa lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No se sienta mal señor adivino, tampoco pedí que me convirtieran en Lobo, es divertido cuando eres un espíritu, pero muy doloroso cuando eres un hombre.

Fijo la vista en el horizonte y con un curioso aullido quedo transformado.

-Síganme- gruño de forma alegre mientras emprendía carrera por la pradera de Hyrule.

**[***]**

Incluso sobre Kelpie a Aragón le fue difícil seguirle el paso al joven héroe, las agiles patas de Link parecían no tener frenos. De vez en cuando disminuía la velocidad y le dedicaba tiernas miradas a Zelda.

La joven princesa también sonreía, era divertido correr sobre el caballo aunque tuviera que estar abrazada del amigo de Impa, cabalgar a esa velocidad le hacía sentirse libre y después de eso deseo más que nunca tener un corcel propio.

Después de unas cuantas horas la pradera se cerró ante un frondoso bosque y Link disminuyo su paso para que el caballo no fuera tropezarse en algún obstáculo en los senderos.

Cerca de ahí se erigía un gran letrero que decía "_Tierras de Latoan_" con una flechita a la derecha "_Provincia de Ordon_" y con flechita a la izquierda "_Región de Farone_".

Por unos segundos Link se detuvo de una forma un tanto brusca, irguió las orejas y miro hacia el camino que llevaba a la provincia de Ordon.

-¿A casa?- pregunto Aragón de forma curiosa.

Link dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su propio eje y después de parecer indeciso tomó el otro camino. Zelda lo miro suspirar un poco, pero le pareció que no era el momento oportuno para preguntarle a que se debía.

El bosque se volvió denso y frondoso y Kelpie disminuyo su paso hasta solo poder avanzar al ritmo de un ligero trote, al final del todo parecía no haber nada, solo la densa vegetación y un enorme muro de piedra.

El joven adivino abrió los ojos asombrado, desmonto con cierta parsimonia y clavo la vista en el joven héroe.

-¿Se acabó el camino?

-No.- clamo Link- aquí, comienza el camino. Este es el templo del Bosque y detrás de el está el lugar que buscamos.

El joven adivino se acercó de manera cautelosa jalando con cuidado las riendas de Kelpie para que la princesa Zelda no se cayera. Ambos miraron de forma asombrada, aquello que Link llamaba templo no era una cosa más que puras ruinas, aunque sobre los muros todavía se distinguían de forma legible numerosos filigranas y caracteres de una lengua muy antigua que Zelda no estaba segura si era Hyliana.

Los ojos del joven Lobo se posaron en aquella construcción de forma nostálgica, como si su mente se hubiera perdido por unos instantes en el numeroso paso del tiempo y de las eras. Se acercó a una pared aledaña y poniendo el peso en sus patas traseras irguió el hocico para después aullar una melodía.*

La princesa lo miro de forma asombrada, lo había escuchado aullar antes pero en esos momentos parecía algo completamente diferente, la canción tomo una forma muy específica y después de manera extraña desapareció el muro de piedra.

-Hasta aquí llega Kelpie- dijo el Lobo con voz curiosa, se pudo a brillar de repente y después apareció con su forma humana. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Zelda y le tendió los brazos. Ella acepto gustosa y con su ayuda bajo fácilmente de la grupa del caballo.

-No si es imprudente preguntar… pero, ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?

Link agacho un poco la mirada ante la pregunta que le había hecho Aragón.

-Si… más o menos, no es como si cualquiera pudiera encontrarla pero como el templo ya no existe… y no quería que le ocurriera algo, por eso selle la entrada con magia.

-¿A quién Link?- pregunto Zelda de forma curiosa.

-Es especial. Ven conmigo, ya te la muestro- dijo de forma alegre.

Aragón amarro al caballo y después siguió a la princesa y al joven espíritu. Caminaron por un pasadizo muy estrecho que conectaba a dos de sus lados con un puentecito que había sido construido con madera la cual lucia muy vieja.

-Cuidado Zel, tiene como trecientos años- clamo de manera divertida.

-No me digas que tú lo hiciste.

Pero él no contesto solo irguió una sonrisa burlona y al cruzar el puente se encontraron con un antiguo arco.

-También le hice un favor a la gente de Ordon- su voz sonó un poco ida y Zelda sintió como le estrujaba la mano- detrás de este sitio se encuentran los bosques perdidos, cuando la gente se pierde ahí pasan cosas malas.

-Las personas se convierten en Stalfos- soltó Aragón de repente.

-Si- susurro el héroe sintiendo un escalofrió.

-¿Estas bien Link?.

-Ya probé su magia de una mala manera, fuera o no el destino no me gusto en lo absoluto. Aunque Farore me haya dicho que era necesario… es una sensación espantosa.- se viro a sus espaldas y le hizo una seña al adivino.

-Ya entendí, no me separo- confirmo él de forma nerviosa.

-Stalfos, magia… todo suena tan irreal- susurro Zelda, pero después miro a su acompañante y se convenció que todo lo que había aprendido durante años era menos que basura.- ¿Por qué la gente dejo de creer en la magia?

-No lo sé… de por sí ya era escaza la última vez que vivía.

-A mí me llaman loco todo el tiempo.

El comentario hizo que ambos se giraran, Aragón agacho la mirada un poco avergonzado.

- Puedo ver a los espíritus y hasta cierto punto saber las cosas que ocurrirán en un futuro, mi abuelo solía decirme que es porque provenimos de una casa con sangre antigua… igual que la realeza.

Zelda parpadeo un par de veces y después de forma indiscreta se acercó al joven, poso una mano sobre su cabeza y con un solo movimiento le quito la capucha, el largo cabello zafiro se despeino un poco y cuando la princesa paso la mano por el costado de su cara salieron a relucir sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Eres un hylian- susurro de forma un poco sorprendida.

-Si. Lo soy… de los pocos que quedan. Igual que ustedes. Aunque no sé si el joven héroe cuente en esto.

-Creo que no, dado que ya estoy muerto. Escuche por boca de Impa que has vivido en Hyrule casi toda tu vida, pero a los sabios les aterrorizaba el aullido, ¿Por qué tú estabas en ese sitio?

-Es cierto que hace 100 años los sabios huyeron del reino, pero mis antepasados siempre se quedaron cerca, nuestro deber es el de proteger a la realeza de Hyrule… hace 17 años mi abuelo me leyó una profecía y me encomendó la tarea de quedarme en el reino. "_aguanta un año_" me dijo "_creo que el espíritu de su compañera ya regresa_". Al inicio también me daba miedo porque el aullido resonaba de manera estridente todas las noches, pero a los pocos meses se dio la noticia de que la reina estaba embarazada y entonces supe que el abuelo no se había equivocado.

****»****Creí que me quedaría siempre en el castillo, porque el rey estaba feliz de que después de 100 largos años hubiera vuelto uno de los sabios o descendiente de los sabios. Y después se corrió la noticia y llegaron los otros aunque aquellos seis no eran precisamente descendientes de los que habían estado antes del aullido.

-¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto Zelda curiosa.

Avanzaban cuidadosamente por los laberintos del bosque perdido y Zelda creyó escuchar una extraña melodía, aunque después pensó que solo era su imaginación.

-Después…- susurro con la mirada un poco fría.- Llego Makivelo…

-¿Makivelo?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Makivelo vino a desbaratar las cosas, le metió extrañas ideas al rey en la cabeza, la ley de la salida de los 18 años llevaba tiempo existiendo pero nunca había sido tan severa. Además una intensa oscuridad se siente dentro de su alma.

Desvió la mirada un poco y sintió muchos escalofríos.

-Me dio miedo- confeso finalmente- también tenía miedo por la princesa, pero el joven héroe estaba siempre a su lado y creí que sería de más ayuda si me apartaba del castillo y trabajaba en mis predicciones lejos de Makivelo… por qué siempre que quería leer el futuro de alguna extraña forma solo podía ver su cara.

****»****Además Impa se quedó ahí adentro y a través de ella me entere de muchas cosas.

-Entiendo- susurro Link.- ahora que me acuerdo creo haberte visto…mmm creo.

-Está bien, el Lobo guardián siempre seguía a la princesa y no tenía ojos para otras cosas. Yo tampoco dije nada porque sabía que no era el momento.

-¿Y desde siempre me veías?

-Sí. También a los otros espíritus, pero como usted se quedó mucho tiempo ellos terminaron por marcharse.

-Espera, espera, espera. No entiendo nada- clamo Zelda muy confundida.- eso paso hace 15 o 16 años, más o menos ¿no?, pero yo conocí a Link cuando tenía 12. Y además si el aullido se escuchaba hace solo tres meses y ustedes hablan de hace 100 años.

-Y seguirás sin entenderlo Zel, por eso vamos a que te muestre algo.- dijo Link irguiendo una sonrisa.

El bosque termino de pronto, y sobre el suelo la vegetación fue remplazada por pesadas losas de piedra, una construcción muy vieja se erigía al fondo, tan vieja que incluso parecía más antigua que el templo del bosque que hacía tiempo habían pasado.

-No debo decir otra cosa hasta que el joven héroe le muestre lo que vino a enseñarle.- y eso fue lo último que Aragón dijo.

Link asintió con la cabeza y al llegar hasta el umbral de la construcción avanzo con mucho cuidado. Dos guardianes de piedra custodiaban el recinto y con mucha precaución Link se acercó a comprobar que estaban desactivados.

-No quiero sorpresitas- dijo de forma traviesa. Tomó a Zelda de la mano y juntos caminaron lo que quedaba de aquel trecho.

Los muros de la construcción habían desaparecido casi por completo y lo único que realmente quedaba eran los arboles que habían crecido curiosamente en una forma esférica dejando al centro un hermoso claro lleno de flores silvestres.

-Aragón…. ¿Qué pasa con usted y con Impa?- Soltó Zelda de la nada.

-Eh!?- clamo el adivino ante la repentina pregunta.

-Zel, no creo que sea momento para eso- hablo Link de forma seria pero en el fondo se moría de la risa.

-Eh.. no…. no, hay nada. Somos amigos. Los Sheikah siempre han estado con la familia real y da casualidad de que también los sabios- su voz había sonado algo nerviosa y por unos instantes a Zelda le pareció ver que se le habían ruborizado las mejillas.

-Oh, entiendo, es solo que ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien- clamo la joven princesa con un poco de malicia.

Link rodó un poco los ojos aunque también a él le parecía. Aragón suspiro por un momento.

-¿Qué sucede señor adivino, no le agrada la idea?- escucho que el espíritu del héroe le decía.

-No es eso- dijo agachando la mirada- es solo que ella no cree demasiado en la magia, también para ella yo soy un ser extraño, una vez le dije que había visto….- sus palabras se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -… un… hada.

-¿Un hada?, que bonito- susurro Zelda.-¿En dónde?

-Aquí- susurro él- volando.

Su voz había sonado casi como en trance y cuando la princesa se viro lo vio seguir algo con la mirada, entonces también profirió un gemido de asombro.

La pequeña lucecita volaba alegremente haciendo círculos sobre la cabeza del adivino.

Aragón simplemente no podía dejar de seguirla con la mirada.

-L…Link…Link, mira, mira eso.- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

El joven héroe finalmente se volteo y después soltó una risa traviesa.

-Ves te lo dije_, a donde vamos vas a ver cosas increíbles._

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el joven sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Es…- profirió Link clavando la mirada en el centro del claro- El Templo del Tiempo, o lo que aún queda.

Sus pasos se volvieron firmes y cuando tocaron el centro del claro la vegetación desapareció de forma mágica dejando al descubierto una curiosa plataforma. Al centro se erigía un pedestal muy antiguo con algo que parecía una estaca cubierta de enredaderas.

La vista del joven héroe se quedó perdida en aquel objeto y un extraño eco resonó por todo el escenario, era como si las voces del pasado resurgieran nuevamente en el presente.

Zelda lo tomo por el brazo.

Aquel lugar se había llenado de numerosos espíritus.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***No sé si se dieron cuenta pero la melodía que aúlla Link no es la misma que sale en el juego dado que realmente no me había dado cuanta, porque hacía mucho que no jugaba el Twilight Princess y desde un principio pensé en que sería genial colocar aquí El Requiem del Espiritu, pero no recordaba que precisamente un poco más a delante de verdad tienes que aullar otra melodía jajaja, cosa que aquí no sucede porque el Skullkid había desaparecido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y bueno la melodía estaba ahí porque Link no quería que nadie pasara más allá del templo del bosque xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Verdades del pasado... que complicado, ¡En serio!, a lo mejor no tienen idea de lo difícil que me fue cuadrar las cosas en su momento para que fueran entendibles, pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo vamos a saber porque Link cruzo la linea y a que se refieren él y Aragón con el aullido de hace 100 años


	6. Nuestro Amor y nuestro destino (Final)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

****»**Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

><p><strong>(Inspirado en el Xion´s Theme)*<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Nuestro Amor y nuestro destino.**

** ...**

El pequeño claro se llenó de hadas y espíritus graciosos.

-Link.- todavía no salía de la sorpresa y se aferró fuertemente a su brazo.

-No te asustes Zel, son espíritus del bosque, solamente juegan.- clamo él deshaciéndose del fuerte agarre.

Se acercó cautelosamente al pedestal y cuando toco aquella cosa que parecía estaca una intensa luz ilumino todo el claro.

-Hola- susurro él de forma tierna.

Ahora ante sus ojos había una majestuosa espada de empuñadura azul marino. El espíritu del héroe se sentó junto ella para susúrrale unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Cómo estas Fye?, también te extraño, no, no te preocupes sigue durmiendo, para nosotros dos no ha vuelto a llegar la hora.

-Link ¿Le estás…. hablando a la espada?

Entonces él se rio graciosamente, dio unas palmaditas en el suelo y la invito a que se sentara a su lado.

-Es mi compañera, al igual que nosotros dos, ella y yo nacimos juntos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-Nosotros dos- repitió ella entre susurros.

-En este lugar fue donde dio inicio todo, también es en donde la línea de los mundos es más delgada y quebradiza, el tiempo y el espacio se mueven de forma curiosa en este sitio.

****»****Zel. Te traje aquí para que veas mi pasado… nuestro pasado. La razón por la que estoy contigo es porque nosotros dos somos almas encadenadas.

****»****Nacemos y vivimos juntos en el transcurrir de las eras, siempre que los grandes peligros se acercan a Hyrule estamos aquí para protegerlo, ese es nuestro destino, la tarea encomendada por las diosas. O por lo menos era lo que yo creía.- susurro con voz triste.

****»****No sé porque ahora estamos separados.

-¿No sabes?

-Farore no quiso decírmelo, solamente dijo _ "es una tarea que solo le compete a ella". _Incluso cuando le prometí que no interferiría, no quiso dejarme volver a este mundo.

Miro a Zelda de forma triste y le tendió la mano como aquella primera vez que le había pedido que lo tocara. Ella acepto con gusto, junto su mano con la de él y entrelazaron sus dedos de manera tierna.

Lo que ocurrió después nadie hubiera podido explicarlo.

Lo que ocurrió… fue mágico, fue, un viaje al pasado.

**[***]**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Vio a Link sonreírle y también se vio a si misma corriendo de manera alegre para abrazarlo, pero esa persona pertenecía a otra época, sin duda se trataba de ella misma pero al mismo tiempo era diferente.

_-Estamos en el otro lado_

La voz de Link había sonado muy clara en su cabeza.

_-Son mis Recuerdos Zel. Esto ocurrió hace 300 años, después de concluir nuestras tareas en vida nuestros espíritus se reunieron aquí como lo habían hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos._

-Link. ¿En dónde estás?- pregunto sabiendo que el otro Link era una visión producida por los recuerdos de su compañero.

-Aquí estoy a tu lado- El espíritu del héroe seguía en aquel claro tomando la mano de Zelda que había entrado en trance.

_ ****»****Estoy a tu lado, no tengas miedo._

El escenario en el mundo de los recuerdos se volvió difuso y borroso, de un momento a otro todo era diferente.

Zelda camino un par de pasos y después se encontró con las dos apariciones.

-¿_Por qué te vas primero?, ¡no es justo! serás mucho mayor que yo en esta vida- clamo el Link de los recuerdos con una sonrisa._

_-Te espero al otro lado- le dijo ella mientras desaparecía entre numerosas lucecitas._

_-Ya te alcanzo. No te enamores de otro._

_-Bobo, sabes que no puedo- clamo ella de forma graciosa._

Se despidieron con un beso y ella despareció del escenario. El Link de los recuerdos se tiro al suelo de forma triste.

-_No me gusta estar solo- susurro de manera nostálgica._

_-Pero me quede solo-_ la voz de Link hablaba de nuevo desde el mundo externo. – _ Los días pasaban y Farore no me llamaba._

_ ****»****Entonces decidí ir a verla._

El escenario volvió a cambiar y esta vez lo vio parado en el pasillo de un gran templo. Una mujer de largos cabellos verdes le daba la espalda.

-_¡Quiero ir con Zelda!- gruño el Link del recuerdo de forma enojada_

_-No es necesario que tú vallas a esa época, con Zelda basta._

_-¿Entonces, ¡me quedare aquí hasta que transcurra su tiempo!?_

_-Sí._

_-No quiero. Quiero volver a la vida para poder estar con ella._

_-No eres tú el que decide Link._

_-Yo nunca decido ¿¡cierto!? a pesar de que te soy fiel y de que siempre cumplo tus mandatos, ¡No es justo!, siempre cargo con todo el peso ¿Porque quieres alejarme de lo único que me hace feliz?_

_-Si estas tan enojado, habla con Nayru ella rige sobre el espíritu de Zelda._

_-No quiero, ¡solo tú puedes devolverme al otro lado!, ¡Me crees tonto!_

_-¡Largo de aquí!- gruño la diosa enojada._

El Link del recuerdo se alejó de manera dolida.

El escenario se hizo bruma y nuevamente cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en otro lado.

_-Fue una decisión difícil-_ escucho que Link le hablaba. _ –Los meses pasaban y la diosa no cambiaba de parecer._

_****»****Entonces me escape. Adopte la forma del lobo que había adquirido en mi última vida y te busque desde el umbral._

De repente todo se quedó en silencio y en el escenario Zelda sintió una atmosfera triste. Vio a Lobo recorrer el umbral de los mundos de manera desesperada.

_-No estabas Zel… de alguna extraña forma aunque tu espíritu había abandonado el otro lado no habías vuelto a la vida._

_ ****»****Estaba confundido y cuando fui a ver a Nayru ella solo dijo "¿El espíritu de Hylia?, renacerá en algún momento"_

_****»****Entonces me senté junto a mi tumba esperando a que regresaras._

_._

_****»****Espere._

_._

_****»****Espere._

_._

_****»****Espere._

_._

_****»****Pero no volvías, los días se convertían en semanas, en meses, años… siglos._

El corazón de Zelda se rompió al ver aquella escena, Link se había sentado sobre la tumba esperando su regreso, mientras las estaciones cambiaban y el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta y casi agonizante, los años pasaron y pasaron pero él seguía ahí esperando y esperando.

-Y_ cuando pasaron doscientos años sentí miedo._

El lobo lloraba tristemente sobre la tumba.

-_Tu espíritu no estaba en ningún lado, no estaba entre los vivos ni tampoco entre los muertos, pensé que habías desaparecido y mi corazón sufrió tanto._

Fue entonces cuando comenzó el aullido, cuando el lobo lloro de manera amarga. Aulló y aulló sin detenerse, aulló de dolor y tristeza, aulló porque su alma se había roto en mil pesos, aulló de miedo al pensar que nunca más vería a quien amaba, a esa persona a la que le había entregado su existencia entera.

Y durante cien largos años no se detuvo el aullido, ese lamento triste y desconsolado…

-_Hasta que un día te sentí de nuevo… hace 16 años, finalmente regresaste. Sentí que renacía y sin pensarlo dos veces utilicé mi forma de Lobo para cruzar la línea sin permiso._

_****»****Farore no me dejo volver a la vida, pero en ese momento después de tanto tiempo ya no me importaba, quería verte, estar a tu lado, volver a decirte Te Amo y cuidarte como siempre lo había hecho._

Una lagrima escurrió por el rostro de Zelsa, vio a Link entrar en el castillo y quedarse a su lado protegiéndola de forma tierna y mientras crecía siempre estuvo ahí siguiéndola y cuidándola, solía meterse en muchos líos y tener accidentes peligrosos pero Link siempre estaba ahí para protegerla.

-_Creí que resultaría… , pensé que bastaría si simplemente te cuidaba desde las sombras, pero mientras crecías tu poder mágico poco a poco despertaba, también comenzaste a verme y tuve miedo que te asustaras. De vez en cuando borraba tus recuerdos, pero cuando los incidentes se volvieron constantes decidí alejarme. Nuevamente mi corazón se llenó de tristeza y me oculte en el cementerio._

_****»****Hasta ese día… el dia en que Impa te llevo a dar un paseo, el día que tocaste por primera vez la piedra de la efigie. Ese día mi espíritu estaba descansando dentro, sentir el roce de tu mano lo cambio todo. Mi corazón brinco de alegría y ya no pude quedarme lejos._

_****»****Te necesitaba, y por eso te llame a mi lado._

El escenario se disipo al instante, Zelda abrió los ojos y vio al espíritu del héroe de nuevo en el claro, estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro tomados de la mano.

Los ojos de Link lucían sumamente tristes.

-Perdóname- le dijo con voz quebrada- sabía que si te hablaba nuestros sentimientos renacerían. Fui un tonto y un egoísta, y ahora nuestro amor es un algo imposible.

Zelda bajo la mirada, no podía evitar llorar ante todo lo que había visto.

-Y además… - desvió la mirada y tomo mucho aire, era extraño porque al ser un espíritu realmente no lo necesitaba, lo cual indicaba que todo lo que hacía siempre había sido por inercia, porque su alma recordaba lo que significaba estar vivo.

Por un momento no pudo decir nada y solamente sintió como su mano se crispaba con la de Zelda.

-¿Es esa cosa triste?, ¿hay algo más triste que lo que me has mostrado?

-Ya casi se me acaba el tiempo- susurro de forma dolida.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando sentí que volvías salte la línea de forma imprudente…

-¿Qué pasa con eso Link?

-No es como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera… y como no tenía permiso utilice la energía vital de mi última vida para permanecer en este mundo…

****»****Yo…, Zel. Lo siento, cuando dijiste que me había comido un monstruo, era cierto. Y eso paso cuando tenía 20 años.

-Eso significa que cuando se cumpla ese plazo, ya no podrá estar en este mundo ¿Cierto?.

La voz de Aragón había sonado como un eco sordo en todo el claro. Zelda sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al escuchar que Link pronto partiría.

-Perdóname Zel, si me hubiera puesto a pensarlo habría esperado, al menos así después de que cruzara tendríamos un poco más de tiempo. Pero mi corazón impaciente le gano a mi cabeza y ahora solamente quedan cuatro años… tal vez menos.

-No llores Link- susurro ella y después paso una mano por las mejillas de Link- ya lloraste durante cien años. Está bien, tranquilo.

-¿No estas enojada?- susurro mientras gemía

-No.

-Gracias.

-Pero si estoy muy triste y también… asustada.

-Lo sé. Ahora ya sabes que estas viva porque necesitas cumplir un destino. Una terrible desgracia se acerca a Hyrule y es tu deber hacerle frente.

****»****Aragón lo leyó en el futuro. El momento ya casi se acerca. Incluso si no pertenezco a esta época y no debería interferir, pero, no quiero que nada te pase y por eso quiero que estés prevenida.

-¿Cómo?- clamo con voz temerosa.

-No tengas miedo, voy a estar ahí para cuidarte.

Se colgó de su cuello y lo estrechó con mucha fuerza, lo necesitaba más que nunca, poder sentir esa cálida esencia y esas suaves caricias que aunque eran etéreas le llenaban completamente el alma.

Las hadas los cubrieron por completo de forma juguetona y entonces el miedo desapareció de inmediato.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**N.A.: Ost de Kingdom Hearts, **la verdad esque toda la historia de Kai esta inspirada en esa melodía, la cual por cierto no escuche por primera vez en el videojuego sino en un vídeo de Zelink xD. Igual y lo conocen ya que esta basado en el Doujinshi/Comic de **Feri-san,** creo que se llama "Algún día"

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno ni que decir, el mismísimo corazón de la historia, porque a partir de aquí hay muchas cosas que pensar, pero bueno voy a dejar que lo descubran en las siguientes partes.

Y valla! pues ya llegamos de nuevo al seis, no se si se acuerdan pero es aqui en donde corta la parte 2 de la historia, así que el próximo vuelve a ser el 1 y pues nos vemos en **Kai 3**

**.**

Espero que les este gustando la historia aunque bueno estoy segura de que a de una persona desearía poder golpearme jajaja. en parte porque, bueno, creo que alguien me había pedido "por favor no dejes que Kai 2 termine de forma triste", y cielos, pues la verdad sentí un poco de pena pero así son las cosas, y vuelvo a repetir que lo único que aseguro es que esto no tendrá un final **definitivo **triste.

.

Tambien me disculpo por subir el capitulo casi a las 12 de la noche jeje ^^, la verdad es que ya no lo iba a subir, porque fue un dia cansado y tengo un poco más que mucho sueño y miles de miles de excusas, pero bueno solo porque zelink91 me lo recordó y pensé en que no era del todo justo dejarlos con la duda jaja.

Tambien me disculpo por haberle dicho que en media hora y no fue cierto jajaja, pero es que ya es noche y tenia que atrapar a Nii-Kun antes de que por accidente me quedara dormida o babeando sobre mi teclado jajaja. Si Nii-kun es mi principito, el que siempre me recibe con una sonrisa saltando de un lado a otro, pero bueno que podía esperarse de un conejo jajaja ellos saltan, saltan y saltan.


End file.
